Emerging power applications may be based on quasi-resonant and resonant converters and use efficient, rugged and inexpensive power switches to operate at high frequencies from 500 kHz to 1 MHz. High-frequency operation requires low switching power loss and short transient times because gate charge and discharge must be included in the operation cycle. Current technologies, including global and local superjunction (SJ) power metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are limited in frequency due to their large input capacitance (Ciss) and reverse transfer capacitance (Crss) values. Other technologies may be expensive and without avalanche capability, thus employing an additional power diode that results in increased switching power loss.